Betrayal
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: In this story, Skye is the one who betrayed the team and was caught. Now she has to pay for it, but is she hiding some things?
1. Deal or No Deal?

**AN: I don't own Agents of Shield!**

* * *

Skye's POV

The same old blaring sound was heard again at noon. It always did for meas. The blaring sound was my cue to stand up and put my hands through the bars.

It was lunch time and it was the same meal as always, some watery potatoes, baked beans, hot dogs and a glass of water.

I sat at the same table everyday and I ate within 5 minutes and then stood against the wall. That was my everyday lunchtime routine, but today was different. Today I wasn't alone at my table. When I got there, there was an all too familiar face sitting there too. I sat down in front of Coulson and just stared.

"You able to speak?" He asked irritably.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. I was wondering considering you were just staring at me."

"I'm usually alone here, I didn't ever expect to see you here. Like ever." I was pushing my mashed potatoes around.

"Really? I wonder why." He said sarcastically.

"Okay I deserved that." I stopped pushing my food around. I lost my appetite.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." He folded his hands.

"What deal?" I became interested, more than I already was.

"A deal that could get you out of here."

"Why would you want to do that?" Why would anyone really. Especially him. I betrayed him and everyone else on the team and at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I know about the chip."

"How?" There was a chip that Garret implanted in my head. It made me be loyal to him. I have no idea how he did it, but he did. They said what I did wasn't completely my fault, but I still had to stay in prison for 2-3 years.

"I have connections. Now I can tell you the deal or I can walk out of here and you spend the rest of your years here alone.

I waited a minute. I don't know why, but I did.

" What's the deal?" I finally said.

"It has been a year and half. I'm the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The team is doing what they want to."

"Really? I figured you guys would have stuck together." I was actually surprised.

"Just listen." he said.

I nodded.

"Part of what you did was not your fault. I don't think that 2-3 years is fair. So with that said you can either come back to S.H.I.E.L.D under heavy security or you can be a civilian. Your pick."


	2. Where Are They Now?

**AN: Please review! Let me know if I need to change something. Any tips on how to make the story better are appreciated! Thanks!**

* * *

Skye's POV

"I want to know where they are."

"You have no room to request at the moment." Coulson stated firmly. He wasn't too happy

"Please." I pleaded.

"Then you have to make the decision."

"I promise."

"Don't make promises. You're not very good at keeping them." He glared. Okay I also deserved that.

I just nodded and looked at the ground.

" May is executive co-director, FitzSimmons own FitzSimmons Industries in Scotland which specializes in animals, mostly monkeys. They are our top scientists, they don't go on missions though. We send them what we need and they get it done and send it back. That come and visit us sometimes. Ward and Trip are our top specialists. They are partners and best friends now."

"Wow."

"Every time you are brought up though, they seem to change the subject. I always ask them if they want to know what became of you, but they just bypass it. Not to hurt your feelings or anything."

"Thanks."

"Now I believe you have a promise to fulfill."

"Right." I said. I thought about it.

"Civilian."

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes. I'm not hurting anyone anymore. He made me do that and I hate it."

"Now you do"

"No offense and I may not have room to talk, but you have no idea what I went through with him."

"Tell me then."

"You'll think I'm playing 'Oh woe is me.'"

"Try me."

"You always said that you would do anything for family." I started.

"And..."

"So will I."

"Garret is not your family."

"Look in my file."

"I did."

"If you look deeper you will realize that Garret is my dad." That got him. His eyes went wide and I think I know what he will be doing when he gets home.

"Huh?"

"Yes. It was just him and I though. he killed my Mom when I was 4. That's why I always wore that necklace and ring."

"Were they your Mom's?"

"The ring was. It was her wedding band. She gave me the necklace before the day she died. My dad went after shield, because he was the first deathlok and he said that it made him go crazy and kill her."

"Skye I'm sorry."

"I don't want pity. When can I get out of here?"

"Now."


	3. New Life

**AN: So here Chapter 3! Thanks to you guys who followed! Review and favorite!**

* * *

It's been two years. Skye changed her name from Skye Garret to Taylor Mark. She is engaged to Tyler Mone. She's going to become a cop. She's just a year away from the Police Academy everyone knows that and everyone is excited for her, but what they don't know is that she has a secret identity. She has something that she is hiding. S.H.I.E.L.D can't know. If they found out it was her, they would freak and think she's trying to take them down...again.

It was a Friday. Skye was getting ready for class, which was at 8 that night, and she was waiting for Tyler to get home.

"Babe! I'm home!" Tyler yelled coming in the door and throwing his keys on the stand in the hallway.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Tyler gave her a kiss.

"Getting ready for your class tonight?"

"Yeah. I don't have much to do. Just grab my sweatshirt." Taylor said looking around for her sweatshirt.

"Here take mine." He said taking his sweatshirt off. He just got back from his college class. He's a senior at the University of Rhode Island and she's a sophomore.

"Awe thanks."

"I'll see you later!" She gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door.

* * *

When she got to school she saw a bunch of black vans with the all too familiar black eagle logo on them. She looked around to see if she saw the plane, but she didn't. She knew it was stupid to think that she could see it or that it would be around the school, but she had to look anyways.

Taylor walked over to her best friend, "Hey Kate! What's going on?".

"There was something going on in the main building. There kept on being power outages and then when the lights came back on they started going out one by one. Like someone was going by them one by one and unplugging them."

This situation sounded familiar. Taylor didn't think anything of it. Why should she worry about it? She isn't S.H.I.E.L.D anymore. It's not her problem...but for some reason she found herself worrying.

* * *

After awhile everyone was leaving. Classes were cancelled due to the power outages. Taylor was walking to her car when she noticed that two of those black vans were parked on both sides of her car.

There were people standing by them talking. Why did they look so familiar? She just didn't pay any more attention to it she just walked to her car. She didn't pay any attention to the people talking on the passenger side of her car, even though not only did they look familiar, but did they sound familiar too.

She dropped her keys so she bent down to pick them up and when she stood back up, those five people were staring at her.

She now realized why they were so familiar, it was Coulson and the team.

* * *

**AN: I feel like you guys saw that coming.**


	4. Run-In

Taylor POV

"Skye?" Fitz asked.

"Umm...It's Taylor now."

"When did you change it?" Simmons Asked.

"Two years ago." I looked down at my keys.

"Why?" Ward suddenly piped up and asked.

"Didn't want to have the last name Garret anymore and I figured I should change my first name as well. They both connected me to my past and you know I don't like to think about it much."

"I wonder why?" May said.

"May be nice." Coulson scolded.

"Wait a minute. Your last name was Garret?" Ward asked.

"Oh would you look at the time. I have to go." I started to get my keys, but the next thing I knew was Ward standing in front of my car door so that I couldn't get in.

"What the hell Ward!?"

"Talk." Was all he said.

I put my hand in my pocket maintaining eye contact, and pushed the button on my phone that I need to.

"Ward get out of my way." I stated.

"Not until you talk."

"Look I left SHIELD. I had a chance to come back, but I left so that you guys wouldn't have to worry about me! There was a reason why I did what I did." I argued.

"Is there a problem here?" Kate came over and said. Crap.

"Uhh Kate I need you to not be here at the moment. Why don't you go over by the light post and wait there. I'll be there soon." She listened and left. She knew exactly what had to be done.

"Who's that?" Ward asked.

"My best friend. Now move."

"NO."

"Coulson!?"

"I can't make him move sk- I mean Taylor."

"You're so much help."

"Sorry." He said.

"Please Ward?"

"Nope."

That's when the van came.

"Oh thank gosh!" I said, "Finally."

The team pulled their guns. The side door of the van opened and I ran and jumped in it. I landed in a Spider-man type way and turned around and smiled, then shut the door.

The van pulled up to the light post and Kate got in.

"Took you guys long enough!" I yelled to the driver. His name was Jax.

"Sorry!" Hunter said.

"What did you guys stop for coffee!?" Kate asked.

"No not at all!" The guy in the passenger seat, Brenden, said as he sipped coffee.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"No he just brought that with him. When the emergency lights came on we were playing Monopoly. I was up $1,000 by the way!" Jax said.

"Well sorry. I needed a bit of help. I was being blocked in."

"By what?" Brenden asked drinking more coffee.

"My old team." I stated, "Well a member of it."

"Which one?" Jax

Kate and I looked at each other, "Ummm Ward." I said not knowing how they would react. They aren't big fans of him.

"That idiot!?" Brenden almost choked on his coffee.

"Hey he's not an idiot."

"I just hope we don't have to help that team."

"We probably will. I mean we help rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. We will run into them sooner or later." I stated. Our job not only entails rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D, but we also have to help the teams of the S.H.I.E.L.D when they need help or are in trouble.

"Hopefully later than sooner." Jax said.

We pulled up to my house. I gave Kate my keys and told her to go get my car and was just about to jump out of the van when the help light came on, and it was at my university.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. It can't be the team. Hopefully not.

"We have to go. It's our job." Brenden so kindly stated.

"I know, I know. Just drive before I change my mind." I said closing the door.

When we got to the university and grabbed our badges, we all jumped out of the van. We heard a loud bang. It sounded like something was thrown into something. We looked at each other grabbed our guns from our holsters and ran towards the sound.

When we came upon it we went around them and came up behind them. It was four HYDRA agents. Great. I knew them. They worked for my Dad.

"Hey Tyler!" I yelled and he turned around.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Daddy's little girl." Tyler said moving his gun from Coulson to my head.

"You always thought that's why I was in HYDRA, but you're wrong."

"Am I really?" He said.

"What about you bro?" I said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Ohhhh yeah didn't see that coming. Did you?" I said.

"Not possible." Him and his team lowered their guns.

"You looked at your file lately?" I asked.

"I've never looked at my file."

"Exactly. So why don't we put the gun down. You wouldn't want to shoot your sister now would you?" I said.

And that conversation was just enough time for Jax to come up behind him and knock him out. The rest of Tyler's team raised their guns again.

Then there was just an all out fight. Coulson's vans were blown up, people were injured. When the fight ended, we won and the HYDRA team lost.

"What the hell did you turn into Skye?"

I turned around and said, "SWORD."


	5. Who Taylor Mark Really Is

Taylor's POV

"SWORD?" Ward asked.

"Okay guys let's wrap it up!" I turned around and spun my finger in the air.

"Hey Tay! Great job tonight!" Jax came up to me and gave me a high five.

"You too!" I said back.

"Wait Taylor do you have a new team or something?" Coulson asked.

" Seriously! What are you!?" Ward asked.

"I'm an agent."

"Of what? Because it's not of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You guys have never heard of the agency I work for, for a reason. Now I have work to do. My organization will send cars to take you back to S.H.I.E.L.D." I walked to my car after that. I had to get home Tyler was going to start worrying.

" Wait Taylor..." Ward trailed off.

"I'll see you guys around." I said and then walked away.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

When Taylor got home Tyler was pacing the living room, he stopped when Taylor walked in.

"Hey how was your night?" Taylor said plopping down on the couch, looking through the mail.

"Oh you ate dinner, did some laundry, cleaned the apartment, and oh you know worried about you! Where have you been!?" He started yelling at me.

"Look you don't need to know my life!"

Little did they know is that Coulson's team, minus Coulson and May, were outside. They followed Taylor home. The three didn't make it to the van that was supposed to take them back to their S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, The Playground. They were sitting outside listening to what was going on inside the apartment. Luckily they live on the bottom floor, so they didn't have to climb anywhere. Taylor lives right by campus, so it was easy to follow them as well.

"Yes, I would like to know where my fiancé is when her class ended 3 hours ago!" Tyler yelled back.

So you may be confused, yes Taylor is engaged to a Tyler and her brother's name is Tyler.

"Why?"

"Again because you're my fiancé!" Tyler yelled.

"Then you should trust me!" Taylor yelled back.

"I do! I just want to know where you are! And if you're going to be late! What if I wanted to go out tonight!?"

"Then go! If you want to then go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Bye!" That's when Tyler threw a pillow at her.

"You did not just do that!? That is so immature!"

"Oh yeah is this immature!?" Tyler went over and slapped her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Oh my gosh. I think he just hit her." Fitz stated.

Taylor went into the bathroom to make sure that she wasn't bleeding. Her nose was. She was just starting to clean it up when she heard a knock on the window next to her.

She opened it and was surprised at what she saw, "What are you guys doing here?" Taylor whispered.

"Well we followed you." Simmons said.

"Why?" Taylor was confused, "I thought you guys hated me."

"We don't hate you. We don't trust you, but we don't hate you." Ward said.

" I may not be good to ask for favors, but could you stand outside my door, Ward? I will admit I'm a little scared to go out there."

"Let me see your nose?" Ward asked and held out his hand.

"Just wait outside my front door please." Taylor smiled and turned.

Ward was left with hand hanging in the air, "Yeah sure no problem."

* * *

When Taylor went back out into their living room, Tyler was standing there with a gun pointed at her, "Hail Hydra Bitch."

Taylor screamed and moved out of the way as he shot two rounds. When he had to reload she screamed at him, "How could you!? I believed you actually loved me!"

"I was sent by your dad to look after you. Make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Such as give up HYDRA secrets."

"Too late! I did that 2 and a 1/2 years ago!" Another shot was fired.

Ward ran in the door with an ICER, "Put the gun down!"

Tyler grabbed Taylor by the throat and held the gun to her head.

Just then Coulson ran through the door, "Put the gun and Skye, Taylor, whatever she's called now, down!"

Just then Tyler pointed the gun at Taylor's thigh.

'_Not this again._' Taylor thought.

"Guys please help!" Taylor yelled.

'_She's so scared. Save her Grant.'_ Ward thought, "You don't want to do this." Ward said, "Do you really think that her dad would want you injuring her or killing her?"

Taylor was crying now, and silently begging not to be hurt.

"Please." Taylor begged.

"That is exactly what my orders are." Tyler said and then he shot her in the thigh. She screamed and fell down, holding her leg.

He ran after he shot her. Coulson ran after Tyler. Ward and Simmons went to Taylor.

"Skye it will be okay." Ward tried to sooth.

"The name is Taylor!"

"Okay we need to get her back to the BUS." Simmons said panicked.

"Okay I'll pick her up and carry her. Taylor, keys?"

""What?" Taylor said through gritted teeth.

"Where are the keys to your car?"

"Counter top in the kitchen. By the sweatshirt."

Ward nodded to Simmons indicating that he wanted her to go get the keys. When she came back with the keys, Ward was already walking out the door. Taylor was losing a lot of blood and they needed to get her to the BUS.

* * *

When they got to the BUS, Coulson was already there and Taylor was losing consciousness.

"Put her on the table." Simmons pointed to the table, "I need to extract the bullet and see how far it went in her leg. Then I can decide what I need to do from there."

"Come on Skye stay with me." Ward whispered to Taylor.

* * *

Taylor has been out cold for the past 5 hours. The team is up in the air. FitzSimmons and Ward are in the med pod with Taylor, Coulson is in his office, and May is in the cockpit.

"Why am I getting a déjà vu moment?" Fitz asked.

"Maybe because we have basically been in the exact same situation before." Ward snapped, "Sorry guys didn't mean to snap." Ward said when he saw FitzSimmons faces after he snapped.

"It's okay. Everyone is under some stress. It's been almost 4 years since we last saw her and that's when you, Ward, fought her." Simmons stated.

"I'm not proud of that," Ward looked at Taylor, "I never wanted to hurt her, not even a scratch. I guess I just got caught up in my anger and the betrayal that it just happened. Now I'm kind of regretting it."

"Why is that, Ward?" Simmons asked.

"What do you mean, Simmons?" Ward turned around and crossed his arms.

"She means, why are you regretting it? She betrayed us and you're regretting it. That doesn't sound like the Grant Ward we know." Fitz stated firmly

"I'm right here you guys." They all heard from the medical bed behind them.

Taylor was trying to sit up and Ward ran over to her and tried to help her. She pulled away at his touch. FitzSimmons looked at each other. They have both noticed that Taylor has been flinching away every time someone came near her.

"Taylor?" Ward asked. She was just staring off into space and then she looked down at her left hand and Ward noticed it, the engagement ring. She took it off and threw it. Then she started sobbing and yelling, "Why!?"

"Taylor?" Ward tried again.

She looked up at him. Red-rimmed eyes, sniffling, "You can call me Skye again, That's how everyone at my agency knows me."

"Yeah what is SWORD, Skye?" Ward paused a moment before saying her actual name.

Skye sighed, "I can get in trouble for telling you."

" Then tell me." Coulson said as he came around the corner, "You want us to trust you, start there. Who do you work for?"

"Strategic World Organization Renewing Division." She said.


	6. Explain

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for delay in updates! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"What does that mean?" Coulson asked.

"It means that my agency helps agencies that have fallen or been taken over. We go rebuild or renew them." Skye explained.

"How did they find out about you?" Ward asked.

"You don't need to know that. So drop it." Skye said sternly.

"So how did you get out of prison?" Fitz crossed his arms and asked.

"Hmmmm." Skye looked at Coulson, "Well , I had a choice to either stay at

S.H.I.E.L.D or become a civilian."

"Aanndd you picked to be a civilian?" Ward asked.

"Obviously." Skye said in her 'duh' voice.

"But technically you didn't. You're an agent of S.W.O.R.D." Simmons brought everyone's attention.

"Nooooo, really!?" Skye asked sarcastically, "Now help me up."

Skye tried to stand up, but Ward stood up protectively and pushed her back down, "No you don't. You were shot...again."

"Duh, I know that. I was taught at S.W.O.R.D to be able to fight while injured." Skye said ruin to get up again, only to be pushed back down by Ward again.

"Well you're not fighting right now, so there's no reason for you to stand up." Ward stated.

"Do you you take a break at all?" Simmons asked.

"Nope. I'm mind of dead set on helping S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why?" May asked. It was the first time skye had heard her speak since she walked in the med pod a few minute ago.

"I owe them and you guys." Skye said playing with the blanket on top of her.

"Well just rest. Now it's late, everyone out. Get some sleep." Simmons said ushering everyone out of the med pod.

* * *

3:00 a.m

Ward was standing outside the med pod. He couldn't sleep and when he went to get some water he couldn't help, but check up on Skye.

He was hiding behind the wall by the window. She was awake so he didn't want her to see him, but he had to sneeze.

"Hello?" Skye had heard a sneeze and it startled her a bit.

"Hey." Ward said emerging from behind the wall.

"Uhhhh, hey?"

"Why'd you say it like a question?" Ward asked.

"Oh you know, wondering why you are creeping?" Skye crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd check on you. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Ward asked.

"None of your business.."

"Fine." Ward said turning to leave.

"Wait..."

Ward turned around and looked at her, "yeah?"

"Im sorry. I just feel so stupid."

"Skye you're not stupid."

"I should've known about Tyler."

"Mayb he was just a good agent." Ward suggested.

"But I lived in the Sam apartment with him do over a year, I feel like I should've known." Skye seemed stressed.

"Skye he's gone now."

"I know..." She trailed off.

"You, Uhhhh, want some water?" Ward offered.

"Sure." Skye smiled.

* * *

Ward and Skye a length next three hours talking and Skye explained everything about HYDRA and Garret.

At one point Ward tried giving Skye hug, but she pulled away.

"Sorry." Ward said.

Instead of accepting the apology she pulled him down and kissed him.


	7. The Truth

**Okay so I obviously haven't updated in awhile...Okay that is an under statement. I haven't updated in like 2 months. Sorry about that! So here is Chapter 7: Truth! Enjoy! Review! Thanks guys!**

* * *

The next morning Coulson went down to check in Skye, but found Skye and Ward. Ward was sitting in a chair facing Skye's bed with his head on her bed and he was holding her hand. Skye was on her side Ward, her left arm under her head and her right hand holding Ward's.

They were both fast asleep and Coulson hated to have to wake them up, but he had to know more about this S.W.O.R.D. that Skye was involved with and Simmons wanted to learn more about why Skye flinched anyone except Ward came near her or and pulled away.

* * *

As soon as Coulson walked through the door, Ward woke up because the guy would wake up to things like feathers doing sign language to each other. It's scary to be honest.

"Hey Ward" Coulson greeted.

"Sir." Ward stood up.

"How long has she been asleep?" Coulson asked him.

Ward looked at his watch then answered, "Since 6:30 this morning, sir."

It was now 10:30 on Saturday morning. On the weekends, Coulson let everyone sleep in and he doesn't make them get up unless it's urgent, like if they were to have another mission urgent.

Today was different though. Skye was back...

"Okay." Coulson said to Ward then looked down at Skyw and gently shook her, "Skye." She didn't answer, so he tried again, "Skye." Again no answer.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Ward asked.

"I don't know. SKYE!?"

"Would you not yell! Damn!"

"Sorry, but you weren't waking up." Coulson said.

"You okay?" Ward asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Skye said as she pushed herself up.

"Anyway, sorry to wake you but Simmons wants to talk to you as well as me."

"Yeah sure." Skye said casually.

"Hello Skye!" Simmons came in being her same old peppy self.

"Geez!" Skye closed her eyes, "I don't know how you are so peppy all the time!" Skye said leaning her head on the back of Burney she was currently on and hoping to get off of soon.

Ward got a look on his face and Could in noticed.

"I'll be back." Ward said clenching his jaw.

Coulson followed.

* * *

"Ward!" Coulson yelled after him after he had followed him down the hallway far enough so Simmons and Skye wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah?" Ward turned around.

"You want to explain to me what that was about?"

"I need to go get a shower." Ward said looking Coulson straight in the eyes tryin not to give away that he was lying.

"Haha. Yeah like I'll believe that. That was a nice try though."

"What? It's true." Ward stated still holding his ground.

"Ward, come on. We both know you. And I saw your face when you walked out."

Ward let out a sigh, "Okay fine. It's just weird having her back." Ward explained, "It's just like old times when she was living with us and lying...about everything."

Could in looked at him and could tell that he was hurt. It was Tim to tell th team whether Skye wanted them to know or not, "I want you and the rest of the team upstairs now."

"Does that include Skye, Sir?"

"Although I hate saying it, but she isn't apart of our team anymore...so no."

"Okay."

* * *

Simmons was talking to Skye when Ward walked in.

"Hey Could in wants us upstairs now." Ward gave Simmons a look to let her know that Skye was not invited.

"Okay, coming." Simmons looked at Skye, "I'll be back."

"Okay." Skye stated.

When Simmons and Ward left and Skye thought that they were out of earshot Skye said to herself, "And then there was one..."

What she didn't know was that Ward had heard her and it broke his heart to...

* * *

When everyone was upstairs,Coulson began.

"Okay so there is a reason why Skye dis what she did."

"Aaand?" Triplett crossed his arms.

"Well two actually." Coulson stated.

"What are they!?" Fitz asked eagerly.

"Well one is, there was a chip implanted in Skye's head that made her think and do things that we wouldn't normally do."

"Garret is capable of that?" Ward asked. He was a bit confused.

"No. But Raina is."

"Is it out?" Simmons asked concerned.

"Yes."

"Now what's the second?" Fitz asked.

"You guys know how I always say that I would do anything for family?" They all shook their heads.

Coulson put Skye's file down on the table and said, "Look at that if you want, but I will tell you this...John Garret is Skye's father."

* * *

**Well there you go! Now as I was writings this I was thinking...Is there any character from the team that you would like to see more of? Let me know! **

**Thanks! **

**-S**


	8. Answers

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

"ummmmmm...can you say that again?" Trip asked.

"Skye...is...Garret's...daughter." Coulson said a bit more slowly.

"Garret mentioned having a daughter to me, but the details were vague." Trip said.

"Me too. When I was his rookie he talked about a daughter." Ward added.

"So you think those are the reasons Skye did what she did?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." Coulson said.

"At the end of her mission Garret ran off and let her deal with S.H.I.E.L.D and all of us as well as the fallout on her own...trust me if she ever sees him again she'll kick his ass guaranteed." May explained.

"So she's really good now?" Simmons asked.

"I did some digging on S.W.O.R.D and Skye was telling the truth, but they recruited her off the streets." May explained.

"When Skye got out of prison she was living on the streets for awhile." Coulson said.

"Somehow S.W.O.R.D managed to track her down."

"Wow. I guess Skye made an impression on them."

"Not really. At first everyone hated me." Everyone turned to see Skye leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"You shouldn't be up!" Simmons exclaimed.

"I'm walking just fine Simmons!" Skye exclaimed walking to the table, "I went though vigorous training sessions, way too long therapy sessions, college. I've done everything I can do, but yet I still haven't done enough. So these past few months I've been secretly helping rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How?" Coulson asked, "subdirectory how have I not noticed anything?"

"Really? You haven't noticed databases popping back up that were once lost? Mysterious files being on your desk when you knew you didn't put it there?" Skye asked.

"Wait!? That was you!? I thought that was May!" Coulson said.

"Nope I have checked up on all of you. By the way Fitz your room is really hard to get around in, especially hen I'm trying not to get caught by you!"

"Wait you've been in the base?" Ward asked.

"Obviously."

"How'd you get S.W.O.R.D to help you?" Coulson asked.

"It wasn't that hard. They were already helping. I just added to the help."

"Wow...you helped this whole time."

"Yeah. Now I have to go Coulson."

"Wait I wanted to ask you about something." Simmons stopped her.

"Okay. What?" Skye asked.

"Were you ever abused by anyone?"

Skye debated on whether or not to answer.

She just smiled and walked away. That's the last anyone of them saw her for awhile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry again for the late update guys! Hope you like!**

**-S**


	9. See You Again and Again?

1 Year Later

"Ugh I need coffee." Fitz said shuffling through the kitchen door.

"Don't we all Fitz?" Simmons said.

"OH come on guys the mission did not end that late!" Ward said jogging through the door signaling he finished his early morning workout.

"Does he ever sleep?" Fitz looked at Trip and asked.

Ward just gave a small laugh.

They were currently stationed in Germany. They had a mission the night before and everyone was really tired...well everyone except Ward.

"Everyone wake up." Coulson said walking through the door saying, "We're going to SWORD."

Fitz spit out his coffee, Ward dropped his watch that he was looking at, Simmons's jaw dropped, and Trip stopped pouring his cereal.

"Huh?" Simmons asked.

"Why?" Fitz asked.

"Protection.: May stated with that stone cold face she more than likely invented.

"From what!?" Fitz exclaimed.

"No questions." Coulson said.

"Garret is coming after us and he will be able to find us at any other SHIELD bade or safe house. SWORD offered to help." May stated.

"Really, May?" Coulson asked. May started walking out and Coulson followed, "I couldn't be mysterious just once." Coulson said talking with his hands.

"Do you think we'll see her?" Fitz asked.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Ward said walking out.

"Geez. Every time someone mentions her he flips out." Fitz said.

"Well, come on. He missed her. He's trying to let her go." Simmons stated.

"Doesn't look like that's going to great for him." Trip said.

"I know. I see that." Fitz said, "But he has to understand that we all miss her." He walked out.

* * *

"Landing in 5" May's voice came over the intercom.

Ward let out a sigh of frustration.

"You okay?" Trip asked.

"Yeah why would you ask me that?" Ward replied, "Buckle up."

* * *

When the plane landed, everyone hesitated in there spots to get up. Even May and Coulson.

When May went to get up something caught her eye.

It was a white van. Not only was the van white and familiar, but it was full of SWORD agents. That would be ordinary if one of them wasn't Skye. She looked happy and she was laughing and smiling. She looked up at the BUS and squinted. Her face dropped for a split second then one said something and she went back to smiling and laughing.

"You ready May?" Coulson came in and asked.

"Uhh..yeah." May replied.

Coulson looked out the window as she walked by to see what she was looking at. He saw nothing.

"Uhh sir?" Ward came up and said.

"Yes Ward?"

"The director of SWORD just called they want us to back the BUS up the plane door."

"I'm on it." May said walking back in.

"Okay."

* * *

"Skye?" Jax asked.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"you're looking at that plane like it has your life on it."

"Sorry just got distrac-" Skye stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh hell no!" Hunter stated.

"That cannot be the team we are protecting." Jax said.

"Great." Skye said.

"Wait don't you have to give that tour, Skye?" Kate asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"I'll do it for you." Hunter offered.

"You know they're here to be protected, not killed. I think I've got this one covered." Skye said patting Hunter's shoulder.

"Good luck...You'll need it for this one Skye." Kate said as Skye started walking towards the team.

* * *

**Hope you guys like! It's been awhile since Iv'e updated this story!**

**-S**


	10. SWORD

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments! They made my day yesterday!**

* * *

"Well we meet again." Skye stated.

"Yeah I guess so." Coulson said.

"Well welcome to SWORD. I'm your tour guide."

"Really?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah. It's possible."

"Okay well let's get this over with." Ward said pushing past her.

"Uh Ward?" Skye said.

"What?"

"The uhh...tour starts this way." Skye pointed to the opposite side that Ward was going.

"Then lead the way. I was sick of just standing here." He stated coldly.

"Right. This way." Skye said turning in the right direction, "So this is the plane garage. If you guys need any maintenance or anything this is where they will do it."

"Skye!" Jax yelled.

"Oh great." Skye said, "Yeah?"

"I need your signature on last night's mission. Sorry to interrupt, but Director needs this now."

"Right. Sorry. I thought I signed off."

"Its okay. She just needs your signature because you were k-", Jax looked at the team, "Nevermind. Just need your signature."

"Right. Oh and don't talk about the nature of my missions. K? Thanks." She signed the paper and went on with the tour.

"What was that about?" Fitz asked Simmons.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling something went on during that mission last night." Simmons answered.

"...and when you go through these doors you guys are passing into SWORD threshold." Skye continued, "In here is basically like SHIELD headquarters only in SWORD our wall has all the agencies that are in need of help."

"Where's SHIELD on this wall?" Coulson asked.

"It's more like a list." Skye answered.

"Okay then where is it on this list?" Ward asked.

"The top."

"Aaaand that means..?" Fitz asked.

"You guys are in need of the most help." Skye answered.

"What other agencies are in need of help?" May asked.

Skye smiled, "That's classified."

Everyone just looked at her.

"Okay why don't we go in here?" She said pointing to the door.

"Yeah I think that'd be a good idea." Coulson said.

Skye held the door for them and they all went in.

When Skye got in there she couldon't get through them because they had all just stopped and were staring at everything.

"Uh guys.." Skye said trying to push through, "Guys!" They all dropped there stares and looked at her.

"I need to get through." She said pointing.

"Right. Sorry." Simmons said moving out of the way.

"Well you guys will won't be in here much so I'm not going to explain what everything is."

"Why won't we be in here much?" May asked.

"You don't need to be." Some lady came up behind Skye and said.

"Well look who's back." Skye said.

"My name is Sam Clarke." She shook everyone's hand.

"Who are you?" Ward asked in a mean way.

"I suggest Agent Ward that you start liking this place. You'll be here for awhile." She smiled and started walking away, "Oh and I'm the Director of SWORD by the way." Then she walked away.

Ward's eyes widened and Skye laughed.

"Hey Skye!" Some guy yelled from across the room. It was a guy.

"Yeah!?" Skye yelled back.

"We need you!"

"Okay Hunter!" Skye replied then she started looking around the room, "Jax!"

"Yeah!?"

"I need you to finish this tour and take them to their sleeping facility!"

"Okay hang on!"

"Hurry!"

Jax started to run over and then the sirens went off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OH SNAP!**

**-S**


	11. Welcome to SWORD Orientation

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So i'm really loving writing this story so I have been writing it a lot! I'm also a loner and have nothing else better to do!**

**Hope you like!**

**-S**

* * *

Jax stopped and looked at Skye.

Skye started to hear planes overhead.

"Get down!" She started screaming and moved her hand down to the team to motion to them to get down then she looked up at the screen and yelled, "GO DARK!"

"CODE YELLOW CODE YELLOW! CODE YELLOW!" The piercing sound made it through the whole agency.

"Skye what is a code yellow?" Coulson asked her.

"Shh. I'll tell you later!" She motioned for him to get down again.

The whole agency went dark and powered down. Then the big screen came on and it had Skye's picture on it. She stood up and started toward the screen about 5 feet and then stopped walking.

"Agent Skye!" A voice boomed from the screen. Everyone looked at her then back at the screen, "You may have gotten away last night, but make no mistake! We will find you! You can count on that. You will be caught eventually and we'll finish that little conversation we had last night. No matter who or what protects you." Then the screen went black.

"Nevermind." Coulson said.

The lights came on about 5 minutes after that and the Director came up to Skye, "You will be fine. We won't let them do anything."

"Yeah because you guys were so good at that last night, right?"

"Skye. You are an agent. These things happen."

"Look I don't know why they're after me, but if you don't go find them...I'll do it myself." Skye stated, "Find someone else to finish this tour." And with that she walked away.

"Jax!" The director said.

"Yeah?"

"Finish this tour."

"On it."

"Then make sure Skye doesn't do something stupid."

"Yes ma'am." Jax said and then turned to the team, "Why don't we finish this tour?"

* * *

Later that night, Ward was roaming the halls. He didn't know if he was supposed to be or allowed to be, but he didn't care.

While he was roaming he heard some music. He started walking towards the sound of it. He followed it up to the gym part of this place and looked inside. He saw Skye. He never saw Skye up this late in a gym. She was always on her laptop hacking something. He watched for a minute. She was punching the bag to the rhythm of the music. He wasn't sure what song it was. Something modern which would explain why he didn't recognize it. He wasn't into that kind of music.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that the music had stopped and she was looking at him, "Huh?" He asked.

"I said, Can I help you?" Skye repeated herself.

"I was just walking around and heard the music. I wanted to see where it was coming from." He replied stepping inside the door a little bit more.

"Well sorry. It's just me." She started unwrapping her hands.

"Why are you down here?" he asked.

"I always do my workouts at night when no is around. Makes it easier to focus."

"Wow the one and only Skye doing her workouts at night and not hacking something? That's unheard of."

Skye just gave a little chuckle.

"It's been awhile since I've heard that."

"Well you've been mad at me the past few years and we don't really talk much."

"Yeah well can you really blame me?"

"Right." She looked down at the floor.

"So where do you stay?"

"I have an apartment on campus."

"Well at least it's bigger than the little cubby you used to stay in."

"Yeah well I also didn't live alone then either."

"You live alone?"

"Yeah. My fiance turned out to be the bad guy. Remember?"

"Right." Was all Ward said. The truth was he remembered every bit of that night. It's amazing that guy didn't get killed by him, "You know the team misses you."

"The team or you?" She said.

"What?"

"I'm not dumb Ward. I'm an agent too. I have the top secret training too." He just looked at her amazed that she could tell something was off, "You seem to forget...I loved you too." With that she picked up her duffel bag and walking out the door. Leaving him standing there...alone.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! SO! How do you guy want me to proceed with this because I'm totally clueless! **

**1\. Should Ward run after her?**

** OR**

**2\. Should I just skip to the next day?**

**Let me know! 1 or 2!**


	13. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys! I need a tie breaker! **

**We're at-**

**1:llll**

**2:llll**


	14. Mission

**Author's Note:**

**Well here you go!**

**-S**

* * *

Ward didn't see Skye again until she came into the weaponry.

"Skye?"

"No time Ward. I have a mission." Skye stated walking over to the wall of guns.

"What happened last night?" Ward asked, dropping what he was doing.

"Again, no time. I have work to do." She started grabbing things.

"Can we at least talk about this?"

Skye stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "I'm late."

"But..." he never got to finish the sentence, she walked out the door.

* * *

Ward and the team were in the lounge room when the emergency siren went off. There were agents running from the lounge area. The team followed and they heard screaming.

"Get off me! I'm fine!"

"That sounds like Skye!" Fitz said.

They came around the corner and saw two nurses holding onto her.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Skye!" Ward yelled.

"He deserves everything he has coming to him! John Garret is a monster and he put me in the middle of his lies!" Skye started screaming.

"What's wrong with her?" Ward asked the nurses.

"She had a bad run-in on her mission! We need to put her down." The nurse said.

"Wait." Ward said, "Skye look at me."

She kept squirming.

"Skye!" She stopped squirming and looked at him.

"Why did he do this to me?" She asked.

He looked at her feeling sorry and useless because he couldn't do anything.

The nurses loosened their grip long enough for them to put a syringe in her arm and put her to sleep. She fell forward on Ward. He caught her.

* * *

When Skye woke up she realized she was in a hospital quickly. She looked around and saw Ward sleeping in the chair to her right. For some reason she didn't really believe he was sleeping. She figured he was faking it for the nurse that was in there.

"What happened?" Skye asked her.

"You had a bad mission.

"So why am I in a hospital?"

"They brought you."

Then she walked out. Skye let her head fall back on the pillow and she looked at Ward.

"You can open your eyes now." He didn't open them, "Ward?" Still no answer.

She started unhooking everything and getting up.

"What are you doing?" Ward said.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"So?"

"You didn't answer."

"Lay back down."

"No. I don't need to be in here. This is a hospital. There is nothing wrong with me.

"Skye they had to put you asleep to get you to calm down."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ward asked confused.

"Agent Ward?" The director came in, "You are free to go."

"But-"

"Now Agent Ward."

He gave a look to Skye who was totally clueless, then he walked out.

"Skye. You just had a bad mission so we had to put you down for awhile. You weren't able to save someone and you know how you get when you can't do that, right?"

"Yeah. Can I go now?"

"Yes just let the nurse take your blood pressure then you're free to go." The Director walked out only to be greeted by Agent Ward.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Agent Ward I am the director of the agency not you. I choose what to tell the agents who are mentally insane."

"You didn't just call Skye mentally insane?" Ward was about ready to go after her.

"Again Agent Ward, I am the Director. If you want to tell me how to run my agency or what to tell my agents then you can leave."

"Ward." Coulson came up behind him.

"What?"

"Do not test her."

"Well at least you have come to your senses Agent Coulson."

"She called Skye mentally insane."

"Ward, let it go." Coulson pulled Ward with him out of the infirmary.

"Why would you do that?" Ward asked yanking his arm away from Coulson.

"If I hadn't you would have went after her and I need you on my team!"

"Whatever Coulson." He started walking away.

"She isn't the same girl you used to know."

Ward stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"She has been through way more than you think. I read her file last night."

"And you had no right to tell him that." Skye said from behind him.

"Skye, I-"

"Save it." She started walking away and then turned around, "I trusted you, now I may not deserve trust, but you are usually a man of your word." Then she left leaving Ward alone...again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks guys! I have a research paper to write! I should still be able to update! Just in case there is a big time-lapse that's why! If only I could write one on AOS! That's be great! And easy!**

**-S**


	15. The File

"Trip you're helping me with something. Follow me." Ward said as he walked through the door Trip, Fitz and him shared.

"With what?'

"Just come on."

They started walking down a hall and then Trip figured out where they were going once he saw the sign.

"Ward, why are we going to the Agent files?"

Ward stopped and turned around to face Trip, "Skye has been released, but the director said she was mentally insane. She can't be. Not our Skye."

"Ward. Why did you wait to tell me this!? We could have been in the files ages ago!" Trip started down the hall again.

Ward smirked and started after him.

"I'll keep a look out. You go in and get her file." Trip said.

Ward walked in and found stacks and stacks of files. Filing cabinet and filing cabinet of files. He walked back, "Hey Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to figure out which is hers. She has no last name!"

"Try Garret."

"I hate that name." Ward said and turned back around.

He went to the G's and found her file. He hated it even more.

"Got it. Let's go."

* * *

When they got back to their room they set the file on the table and stared at it.

"Now who will open it?" Trip asked.

"I got it. You open it." Ward replied.

"What are we 5?" Trip said.

"Just open it."

"Okay, Okay."

Trip opened it and the first thing that was there was a medical report.

"Ward?"

"She tried to kill herself..that's how she got into SWORD. She was a risk." Ward answered.

"Wait there's a thing about her childhood." Trip said giving Ward the page.

Ward looked at the next page, "That is her childhood."

"All in one page." Trip shook his head.

"She was abused and almost killed.."

"By Garret."

"She also has brothers."

"Brandon, Tyler, and Nick." Trip started naming them off.

"Brandon and Tyler helped kill her mom right in front of her."

"You guys weren't supposed to know about that." Skye came in and grabbed the file.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry it's so short! Writer's Block and di figured you guys needed another chapter!**

**-S**


	16. How She Came Upon SHIELD

13 Years Ago

"How was school today?" Macey's mom asked.

"It was fine I guess." Macey said as she was doing her math homework.

"What do you want in your lunch tomorrow?"

"Dad said I don't get a lunch tomorrow." Macey said.

"Why this time?" Macey's mom turned around.

"I didn't get home fast enough." Macey rubbed her arm.

"Is that where that bruise on your arm came from?"

"Yeah..." Macey trailed off.

"Oh Macey, I'm sorry."

Then Garret, Brandon, and Tyler walked in. Garret had that smile on his face and he walked over to Macey's mom. She backed up.

"Hello Darling."

"Hello Honey." Macey's mom said scared.

Then he stabbed her.

"Mom!" Macey yelled. She tried to run to her.

"Nope." Brandon grabbed her. And Tyler held her still.

"Your turn." Brandon said. Then he stabbed her in the abdomen.

Tyler dropped her on the floor and she could see her mom laying next to her.

They were all staring down at her. Then they turned and looked at her mom. They were distracted trying to figure out how to dispose of them both, they didn't notice that Macey had pulled the knife out until she stabbed Tyler in the back of the leg. She held onto the wound and ran out the door and she kept running until she got to the woods. She saw the three men run out the door, Tyler limping, and started looking for her. She heard sirens down the road and ran towards them. When she got there she hid behind a tree. She looked around she saw a red car that some guy kept yelling at people not to touch.

Macey started to lose her balance and feel dizzy. Probably from the amount of blood she lost. She came out form behind the tree and the guy with the red car saw her. Other guys put up guns and he told them to put them down as she fell.

He ran up to her and lokoed at her and then her wound.

"We need a medic!" He yelled. He put his hand on her wound and started pushing to try and stop the bleeding. "Hey stay with me. Stay with me!"

She tried to stay awake.

"What's your name?" He asked. Trying desperately to keep her awake.

She thought for a minute, "Skye."

**Present**

"Skye?" She was shaken awake by Ward.

"What?" She jumped up.

"Sorry." He stepped back, "You seemed like you were having a bad dream."

"I'm fine.."

"You sure?"

"Look just go away."

"Look I know you're mad, but what was I supposed to do?"

"Just go away." Skye walked away.

Ward sighed. He cared he really did and he just wished that she understood that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you like! Hopefully the person who wrote the review and gave me the idea reads! It WAS your idea! **

**-S**


	17. The House

Skye was sitting in the lounge staring of into space when Jax came in, "We have a mission that I know you're going to hate."

"What is it?" She asked sitting up.

"Garret's house."

"Well that's not too too bad."

"It's Garret's old house..." He trailed off.

"as in-" Skye was cut off by

"Your childhood house.." Hunter walked in staring at an IPad. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Uhh, can I skip this one?"

"Nope." The director walked in saying, "You're the only one who knows the place. We need you."

"Not really. It's not a big house."

"Don't try. Just gear up. You're not getting out of it." With that the Director walked out as Ward walked in, "You're on this mission too."

"What mission?" He asked.

"Garret's house. AKA Skye's old house."

"What? Is Skye going?"

"Yes she's the only one out of us who can guide us around the house. You and Trip are apart of this. We could use all the specialists we could get."

"That's insane." Ward said.

"Just gear up." She walked away.

Ward walked into the lounge. Skye was staring off into space again, "I'm really starting to hate your Director."

Skye smiled.

"You going to be okay?" HE asked sitting next to her.

"Ask me later." She said patting his arm and getting up to get ready for the mission.

Ward just watched her go, like he has for the past 2 days.

* * *

2 hours later everyone was geared up, briefed and ready to get on the plane to the house.

"Okay everyone, get in learn about John Garret and get files! See you back here tonight." The director yelled.

Everyone got onto the plane. None of them said a word. They were mostly worried about Skye. This was such a bad idea. They have never seen Skye like this. She was always so happy and smiling. They hated it and missed the old Skye.

An hour later they were landing in a field by the house. Skye hesitated unbucking and getting out of her seat. She was the last one off the plane.

"Here we go." Jax said.

Ward looked at Skye, she was walking slowly.

When they got to the porch, Skye looked around the front of the house adn looked like she was about to cry, if she was she held it back really well. She walked up the steps and looked at Jax. That told him to open the door.

He did. They all walked in and again Skye was the last to enter and she hesitated at the door.

"He kept his files in his office." She said.

"Okay. The director wants us to go through the house and look around. You okay with that?" Trip asked.

"Yeah as long as we do it quickly." She said moving past everyone.

They all looked at each other.

"Okay Trip and Ward, why don't you guys go to the basement." Kate said, "Jax and I will go into the kitchen."

"Got it."

When Trip and Ward finally found the door to the basement door they opened it and walked down. Ward shined his flashlight. Trip found the light. When the light turned on they found something that scared them.

"Are those chains?"

"Yes." Skye said walking down the stairs.

"What were they for?" Trip asked.

Skye just looked at the floor.

"Uhh guys!?" Kate yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Ward yelled up.

"You might want to see this."

All three of them walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Is that blood?" Trip asked, then looked at Skye.

She just stared at it.

"Shit." Ward said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! So I'm bored so I'm just writing. I was also really excited to start writing this chapter!**

**-S**


	18. The End

"That..that's where my mom was stabbed. She died right there." Skye said circling the spot.

"Skye." Kate said.

Skye heard something behind her. She whipped around with her gun, "Come out!"

"Skye?" They heard a voice.

Skye seemed to recognize it because she dropped her gun, "Nick?"

The guy stepped out into the open, "Who's Skye?" He asked.

"It's me."

"Macey? You changed your name." He seemed confused.

"Only way to take him down."

"Did you?"

"No." She looked down.

"Guys." Kate said.

"What?" They all said.

"There's not a lot of blood here and there is no drag marks. There's also no sign of wiping anything up."

"What's your point?" Skye asked.

"Skye, remember that class that we both hated when we were training to be SWORD agents?"

"Which one?" She asked.

"The wound one. Where we could tell if someone was alive by the way the blood was on the ground."

"My mom is not alive. I watched her die."

"You also watched her get stabbed right?" Kate continued. She was onto something.

"Yeah."

"Where was she stabbed?"

"Right here in the-" Skye said pointed just below her the bone of her shoulder, but stopped pointing when she realized what Kate was onto, "She's still alive."

"What? That's crazy." Nick said.

"No, Nick, right here," Skye pointed to the spot again, "...is cartilage. You can't die from it. No matter what."

"Congratulations, you figured it out." A woman came in. Skye and Nick jumped back. The rest of the team moved to the other side of the room.

"Mom?" Skye and Nick said at the same time.

"I hated you two as much as your father did. Our plan was to make you think I died."

"No I watched him abuse you too!" Skye yelled.

"It was all an act." Garret came walking in laughing.

"What?" Skye asked.

"She didn't abuse you. but she abused me." Nick said.

Skye just looked at him surprised.

"Give us back Brandon and Tyler." Their mom said.

"We don't have them." Skye said.

"Uh yeah we do." Kate stated.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing I wasn't apart of capturing them." Skye said.

"Well looks like we're going to have to capture 2 more." Nick said. He grabbed Skye's gun from her side and pointed it at their mom.

"Nick? What are you doing?" Skye asked.

"Finishing this." Skye looked at him and smiled."Me too." She pointed it at Garret.

By this time the team realized this was a Nick and Skye thing and they moved out of the house, but stood guard on the front lawn.

Skye and Nick looked at each other and shot.

* * *

That night Skye sat in the lounge alone. She had her file on the coffee table and a drink in her hand.

She heard a knock. When she looked up she saw Ward.

"Hey." He said.

She smiled, "Hey."

"You doing okay?"

"Believe it or not, yeah I am."

"Wow."

"So robot, how have you been?"

"Oh you know had my wires redone last week. They had a shortage." He smiled, "So what are you doing that?" He pointed to the file on the table.

She leaned forward and put her drink on the table. She picked up the file, stood up and threw it in the fire, "That." She sat back down.

"Now you don't have a file." Ward said.

"Something tells me I'll be fine."

"Well why don't you start a new file?" Ward said hanging her a file.

When she grabbed it something moved in it. She looked at him and put her drink down yet again. When she opened she saw a diamond ring.

He grabbed it from the file and got down on one knee, "I don't care about the past. Just make a new future with me."

"Yes." She said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Gotta end a story with SkyeWard! Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Writing fantiction has made me actually want to be a writer for real! Thanks for the support!**

**Check out She's Not Alone and Skye's Secret!**

**With love for all...**

**-S**


	19. BETRAYAL FANS LISTEN UP!

**Author's Note:**

**HELLO BETRAYAL FANS! **

**Guess who's back in action!? **

**That's right! Betrayal is Back! I have gotten some follows lately and I've been questioning myself as to whether or not I should take a break from the fifteen million other stories I do and create a sequel!**

**Well after a very long, and hard 1 week argument with myself and a review from .art. I have decided Betrayal is back in action!**

**More to come!**

**-S**


End file.
